


Deep Freeze

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Avalanches, Buried Alive, Castiel To The Rescue, Don't copy to another site, Far Future, Hypothermia, M/M, Post-Canon, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Reunions, The Many Deaths of Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: As deaths went, hypothermia wasn’t so bad. Jack didn’t have time to starve, the snow allowed a trickle of oxygen to reach him, and he wasn’t, you know, impaled on anything this time. But it was getting old, and god he was cold, andfuckhe was bored.





	Deep Freeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



As deaths went, hypothermia wasn’t _so_ bad. Jack didn’t have time to starve, the snow allowed a trickle of oxygen to reach him, and he wasn’t, you know, _impaled_ on anything this time. But it was getting old, and _god_ he was cold, and _fuck_ he was bored. The weight of the snow immobilized him, but thankfully he’d fallen with his wrist by his face. It took a few deaths to melt the snow with his breath, but he could at least ask his vortex manipulator the date.

He’d been here for six months.

The first few days were the worst, as Jack relived buried memories of years with his back to Cardiff’s bedrock. He screamed, cried; said things he’d never admit. He called for help. He sang songs he hadn’t thought of in centuries. By November; however, Jack sank into a silence as dark and cold as the snow confining him.

This was going to be another forever, Jack thought. Forever on some iceball planet too miserable to even have a name at the ass-end of its solar system. By the time someone found him (or a nearby star went yellow giant, he thought briefly, and locked it down in a panic), Jack might not have a friend alive to remember him.

Except one.

And well, ‘friend’ hardly applied to them, these days.

It took him a few more deaths to get to the decision, but in the end, Jack prayed.

A month later, he came to with the sound of snow sliding overhead. Warmth bled through to his numb limbs, then light and water as melt percolated down through the snowpack. The endless darkness faded to gray, then blue, then painful white, burning his eyes like a sun was personally digging him out of this avalanche.

The last fifteen minutes of a long trip are always the worst. Jack lost his patience and screamed for help.

The snow melted away from his face, and he raised his chin, gasping as his wet cheeks froze immediately in the frigid open air.

Castiel’s face blotted out the radiance. Jack squinted up, into eyes like blue glass, wobbling and blurring as his own eyes struggled to focus.

“You _moron_ ,” Castiel growled, lunged down, and kissed Jack’s frostbitten lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr, November 6, 2016


End file.
